Angel From My Nightmare
by Hina-Girl-101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a girl from a very wealthy family, a straight A student and the female half of the school's and community's biggest power-couple, finally decides to end it all. But a series awkward encounters with a strange, tall man (starting in her parents horrendously expensive kitchen) slowly seems to change her mind about her world and a possible future she might have...
1. Chapter 1 - Hello There

**_Author Note_** ** _:_**

Hello readers,

I hope you have all been well.

I do apologize for my absence and it is very easy to blame life and all that.

But I am going to be working on this story daily, until I get it finished.

I have taken into consideration all of the reviews left by your faithful readers...

You have absolutely **no idea** how much they mean to me... Even the creative criticisms.

You all would have noticed that I am completely reposting all of the chapters.

You will also notice that I have been working on them all - fixing errors, as well as adding onto the story...

You can see it as a 2.0, if you will.

Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _Hello There_**

.

.

.

"Hello there", her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

.

She could see his reflection in the marble piece above the stove. The black polished mirror showed his tall figure slowly moving from around the corner.

Long silver strands covered his face and big golden irises, and blood red sclera stared from beneath it. She could hear his erratic breathing; like a predator salivating over its soon to be dead prey.

.

Kagome knew she should be scared, but sadly, in her eighteen years of life – well at least the last two years… or was it longer? Wait… no, definitely longer. How many ever past few years, she has slowly died inside. Thus, fear was not something that came easily to her anymore.

.

She turned slowly, facing him. She faced the tall dark figure.

A faint hint of recognition flickered somewhere in the back of her mind… From the abandoned cemetery? But she was not sure. She was not sure of a lot of things anymore.

.

A slow, ghost of a smile spread on her lips. She knew exactly what it meant if a man took _that_ kind of stance.

And here she was, foolishly thinking her body would get the weekend off; with her parent and soon-to-be fiancé out of town for the long weekend on a business trip.

 _._

 ** _'Good gawd, whatever business some other poor girl is going to find herself in with Hojo there_** ' she thought to herself, shaking her head slightly, dropping her gaze from the intruder.

.

The golden eyes stayed on her, not understanding the amusement. His hunger was driving him crazy, and this fragile little thing was the only one he could find at this late hour; completely alone and seemingly helpless.

.

But she seemed so calm, so emotionless. So… _dead_? As soon as she dropped her gaze, he took a step forward and her head slowly lifted to his gaze again.

.

Light, grey, ghostly eyes looked up at him, stopping him in his tracks.

.

"What are you waiting for?" she coaxed her head to the side, black tendrils falling over her shoulder.

"You cannot hurt me anymore than I've been hurt already," she smiled weakly again,

"I could always kill you," his voice gruff, beast-like,

"Oh, wouldn't that be a relief," a genuine smile crossed her face, before melting into her sorrowful features again,

"Yeah," she breathed,

.

He lunged towards her, knocking her over and onto her back. He pinned her to the floor using his weight.

But she did not scream. She did not yelp. She did not even blink.

.

 ** _'What is wrong with her?'_** he glared down at her, his hair still hiding his face,

.

Kagome was completely still underneath his weight. She was not fighting or struggling. Her breathing had not even changed. She just stared back at him; blankly.

He noticed for the first time that her eyes were not grey, but brown. A very light, very dead brown. He also noticed how thin and pale she was. He could see that she was not taking care of herself at all.

Her bones probing at her thinning skin.

.

Slowly releasing one of her hands from his own, he brought it down slowly to her cheek; and he noticed, with his heightened senses, a ghost of what use to be a flinch; but now an automatic reflex.

.

 ** _'What have you been through?_** _'_ he thought as he traced her cheek bone. The skin was a slight, sickening yellow colour in the shape of a blotch.

Anger started clawing at his insides; which was not helping his hunger at all.

.

He has been watching this girl for weeks and thought she would be the ultimate sate to his various needs. She would have been the perfect candidate for the hopeless, helpless teen from a very rich background, taking her own life from all the pressures her ridiculously rich parents were putting on her. Her grades, anxiety and depression were what drove her to take her own life… Yes. Very unsuspicious and easy to cover what had actually happened to her.

.

But now, staring back at her, his hand still on her cool cheek; he did not realise he was caressing it softly. A small furrow between her eyebrows, which she was trying to hide, made him chuckle. She jerked slightly at the sudden sound.

.

Kagome did not know what to make of this development. He appeared out of nowhere. No doors or windows have been open to begin with. He was stalking her in the kitchen, while she was buttering a piece of cold toast – the only thing she could keep down nowadays. He appeared after she acknowledged him, and he looked like he was going to eat her.

When he lunged, she was praying for him to kill her after doing whatever he had planned, but now… Now he was pinning her to the ground, his weight heavy on her; but not as heavy as it is supposed to be; caressing her now less bruised cheek.

.

What was surprising her more, was the fact that she could feel a need pooling between her own legs. Something she has not felt in many, many months, maybe even years.

His skin was hot against her cheek, his touch soft, almost caring. Well, if a predator could care for its meal.

Kagome's breath hitched when a long finger started tracing a path down her cheek to her chin, then up her jaw, tracing the outer shell of her ear and continued painfully soft down her throat, stopping at the hem of her old stretched out t-shirt collar.

.

A soft growl, almost like a frightening purr, escaped his throat as she felt a sharp nail slowly cut away the hem. The seemingly skilled finger pulled at the cut, tearing the hem down into the front piece of fabric. Deep concentration was etched into the slight hints of his face that she could see between his long silver hair. Kagome could not make out what type of face was hidden behind the mass of hair. But she could see the restraint.

 **.**

 ** _'Ha! Restraint. On my body? Oh please_** _'_ her scoff made him stop, and his eyes flicked back to hers.

.

She could feel the cool air tickle her skin by her breasts.

.

 _' **Oh fuck!** '_ she realized where he had stopped. The tear in her shirt, with his finger still hooked into the fabric was just above her breasts.

Kagome wanted to laugh at the utter confusion she saw in the golden eyes staring at her.

.

 _' **Oh fuck!** '_ she swallowed hard and she heard a chuckle escape from him again,

.

"Am I boring you?" his rough, beast-like voice ran hot over her nerves like honey, making her need boiling even hotter between her thighs;

 _' **What is wrong with me?** '_

.

"No?" she tried softly, she felt a soft blush creeping into her cheeks.

Wait? She was blushing? Kagome was baffled at this turn of bodily events.

.

"No, it's just… uhm… well…" she bit her lip too hard, she could feel a bead of blood form on her cracked bottom lip.

.

A hungry growl escaped the man above her as he tugged her bleeding lip into his mouth; sucking on it softly.

Kagome was surprised at the soft whimper that escaped her throat. Her assailant stopped for a second, then pulled back. Tugging some of his silver strands behind his ear, before he crashed his mouth into hers.

.

Using her gasp, he gained access to the inside of her hot mouth; his tongue exploring her. Before she knew what was going on, or what she in turn was doing, Kagome joined him in a heated battle of dominance between their tongues. His finger released her shirt for a moment, but his hand quickly returned, tugged at the material, and ripping the shirt completely open. The various hungers she was fueling inside of him were getting even more intense.

.

He had never anticipated this reaction. But he would revel in it. He would revel in it for the last few hours of her life.

.

… Or so he thought.

.

His hand hungrily pushed away the cotton from her body, and quickly found the perfectly round mound of her breast. He pinched at her nipple with his hungry mouth, tugging at it, sending whimpers from her bucking body into his greedy mouth. He smiled to himself at the reactions she was having; this was, actually, an enjoyable sating. His erection was pressing hard into her much too skinny stomach;

.

… and then he felt it.

.

A small, cold hand, moving into his hair; running attentively down his neck and over his shoulder. She was moaning when he grinded his member into her.

.

 _' **Fuck!** '_ he knew what this would become.

.

He had to get out.

.

NOW!

.

.

And as quickly as this awkward encounter had started, Kagome was alone again.

On the cold, horrendously expensive, marble kitchen floor;

her shirt torn open, her pajama pants wet,

breathless and completely confused.

.

She had never in her life had an experience like this before, and she was wondering if maybe… just maybe… an angel had come to her nightmare…

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 -The Unsuspecting Victim

**CHAPTER 2**

 ** _The Unsuspecting Victim_**

.

.

.

Kagome yawned again, holding a hand up to her mouth.

She was exhausted. She did not get any sleep the night before.

.

 ** _Sleep? Ha! After what happened… or I think what happened? Oh gawd,´_** she moved her hand to her forehead.

.

Maybe she should go speak to the psychologist about this?

.

"Yeah, good idea, Higurashi," she complained,

"They'll lock you up for going insane,"

"Who's insane?" a sing-song voice behind her made her jump,

"Sango, stop doing that!" she scolded her friend, hugging her half-heartedly,

"Well look at you, Higurashi!" she looked her friend over,

"You look like death… I had to put some life back, didn't I?" Sango gave her a nudge; they both laughed and continued down the sidewalk.

.

The two friends walked in silence as they normally did. Well, ever since the last two years or so.

Kagome remembered their endless conversations, jumping between about 10 topics in a single go. They had been friends since before they were born due to their mothers.

.

Kagome allowed herself a glance at her friend. Sango was walking tall in her usual confidence. They looked a lot alike, except Sango's eyes were a little bit smaller than her own. Kagome had bangs cut into her fringe whereas Sango kept hers straight with two distinct bangs at the sides of her face. Sango was slightly taller than she was as well, and her body was fuller.

Kagome's gaze dropped from Sango's smiling face and down her body; her short Levis denim was hugging her hips, and her black long-sleeved camisole shirt was showing off her curves and shapely breasts. Her red backpack, matching her red converse sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that danced along to the rhythm of her hips. Sango was fearless and flawless and always looked like she just stepped out of a magazine… Even at 01:00 am in the morning she would look flawless.

.

Groaning inwardly, Kagome stared down at herself. No one would say she was the daughter of one of the most successful business women in the country. Her jeans were torn and faded. They were too big for her; the belt making an uncomfortable bulge here and there. Her hair was loose, but not styled, quickly brushed with her fingers before she left.

Her hoody was pulled over her head and her own converse were black, but filthy. She absentmindedly pulled her fingers through the locks hanging free from the hoody and kicked a stone on the path and the echo of it hitting something made her look up.

.

Kagome frowned at the gate of the old abandoned cemetery. Up, on a small hill, sat the remnants of a small stone church. The garden was overgrown and here and there, a long-forgotten tombstone stuck out.

.

Kagome was entranced as she walked closer to the gate. Something, a memory she thought, was pulling her closer. She was remembering something. Something from one of her previous mental breakdown episodes, something…. or someone… glowing eyes… a husky, beast-like voice… and a silver halo all around the face she could not see-

.

"Kagome!" a hard tugging at her shoulder spun her around and out of her daze,

"Huh?" she still felt very lost,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know that place is way off limits!" Sango was continuing her safety rant, but Kagome zoned out again,

.

What was it about this place? A memory? A dream? But she could not remember… Did she even want to remember?

With a groan, she shook her head at the now silent Sango.

"Honestly, Kagome!" Sango scolded, "No regards for the feelings of others,"

they continued to the café where they were supposed to have met; instead of the empty street.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hours had gone by in the bustle of the small, French inspired café.

Kagome was picking away at her third napkin under the table, covering the floor with a soft white fluff.

Miroku, Sango's soon to be fiancé was – as always – flirting with the waitress in the way too short, way too tight skirt. Whereas Sango, as always, was pinching him under the table.

"Honestly, one would think they could at least talk to her about dressing like that," Sango scowled at the girl's back,

"Oh, if looks could kill, my sweet Sango," he attempted turning her head toward him, but she slapped his hand away,

Kagome just stared across the table at them, her glass of water untouched, Miroku's second _Hot Apple Cider_ was starting to cool to the temperature where he could practically down it.

Sango brought her hot chocolate back to her lips, blatantly ignoring him.

He sighed, leaning back into the chair. His bottom lip protruding slightly, like a child denied a toy. Kagome studied him for the first time in over a year.

Miroku was always a handsome boy; his black tussles pulled into a tiny excuse of a ponytail. He had big blue eyes on a boyish face, and one small golden hopped earring in each ear.

To Kagome, this was strange. She did not feel that men should wear earrings;

… But then again, she also felt on various occasions that she was dead inside and had on various occasions tried to take her own life, but hey, who was she to get technical…

He had grown very little in the last year, yes, one could see he was older, but he still had that boyish charm.

.

She dropped her head, reaching for her glass, still watching them from under her bangs as the quarrelling finally settled down. Miroku would gently pick up Sango's hand, bring it to his lips, and kiss her knuckles softly, making Sango blush and retreat her hand.

.

"Miroku, stop it," Sango would say with scarlet cheeks, still trying to sound angry,

"Never," he would whisper into her neck, making Sango squirm underneath him, a chuckle escaping him as he continued playing with her true feelings for him.

.

No, Miroku was not a bad guy; a womanizer perhaps, but he loved Sango dearly.

Kagome was slightly jealous of the couple… Out of all the indirect arranged marriages their generation was facing, she knew that Miroku and Sango would be happy, as they genuinely cared for one another. But even though she was jealous, she was also immensely happy for them.

.

Kagome herself, well, she was not so lucky though.

Again, she looked down at her jeans and dirty shoes. She dragged the toes across the tiles.

.

Hojo would never approve of her current attire. Then again, he never really approved of anything she did.

.

In the public eye, they were the perfect couple, soon to be engaged right after high school, expected to get married right away and taking the country by storm when both inherited their large companies and businesses. In the public eye he was such a gentle boy, always complimenting his 'clumsy' better half.

He was always showering her with gifts and attention; but behind the curtains of the stage of everyday life, he was very controlling, arrogant and often his bad temperament would lead to her being 'clumsy' and bruised once again.

.

As if picking up on her mood, like only Sango could, she looked up at her friend with a worried smile. Kagome locked eyes briefly and took a sip of the water. Sango's brows furrowed slightly.

.

"Hojo is back early," Miroku flipped his phone open,

"Yeah," she did not move the glass away from her mouth,

Sango's eyes trained on her as she struggled swallowing again,

.

Very few people knew about what Hojo was really like. Or at least, they pretended not to know to stay in his family's favour. Sango and Miroku knew full well as they had both been friends with Kagome before everything started happening, but neither could do anything to someone who was virtually untouchable.

.

"My mom is back early due to the-" she frowned down at her glass,

Her finger tracing the wet rim,

"-security system," she bit her lip,

"Uhuh?" Sango was scowling now,

"Well, I am glad she is safe," Miroku smiled, pulling Sango to him,

.

Kagome just smiled when Sango visibly relaxed into Miroku's side. He murmured something into her ear, making her giggle softly. Kagome grew uncomfortable when his one hand slipped down her leg, and his lips ran down her neck. Sango protested half-heartedly.

She would have enjoyed a romantic counterpart, like the ones she was always reading about in her books, a man who would caress her cheek softly, whisper her name, focus on _not_ harming her in anyway…

But still feverishly display his attraction and need for her in their private moments…

.

The familiar twinge from the night before stirred between her legs. She pressed her thighs together. How could someone so crazed-looking, be so gentle? The way his voice sparked every dead nerve in her body; how his hot fingers worked her skin like a potter with clay. Her sudden urge to touch him back, just to feel his skin quiver under her touch like she felt it did – or did she just imagine it?

.

Kagome suddenly realized the two friends across from her was quiet and staring – at _her_!

.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku's eyebrows furrowed together,

"You look… dare I say it, flushed?" he coaxed his head playfully to the side.

.

Sango was anxiously staring at her friend again, the last time she reacted like this was when Hojo was courting her; back in the days before he started killing her soul slowly. Sango's concern was all too clear on her face now.

.

Kagome's eyes found Sango's,

.

"Guys, I am fine," she breathed, still feeling the touch tracing down her chest, she swallowed,

.

"Uhuh?" they said in unison,

.

They finished off their drinks and decided to call it a day.

"Let me drop you at home?" Miroku offered, Sango hooked into his arms,

"Nah, walking should do me good," Kagome did not want to be around people,

.

Nowadays, the company of books was the only company she wanted. Besides from paper cuts, a book could not hurt you, like let's say a man who you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. The man whom is the core reason why you would rather end your own life.

.

"If you're sure," Miroku ushered Sango to the car,

"Call me, will you!" Sango called after Kagome, who had already turned and started down the street.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome kicked at another stone in the pathway as she continued walking. What an exhausting morning. She barely had any energy left from the lack of sleep.

Her head was down as she yawned again; she did not look when she stepped off the curb and into the street. The honking from a car startled her and she froze. A sharp pain shot up her back as the car raced past; the driver shouting absurdities at her but continued driving.

.

She was on her ass… On the curb… But how the hell did she get on her ass on the curb? She was looking around frantically. Who grabbed her and pulled her back?

.

Then she saw it: a flash of silver disappearing around a corner.

.

"Wait!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet,

"Hey! Wait!" she took off after the flash.

.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest; she was not used to moving let alone running. Her head was hurting; it felt like it was going to start spinning.

She could not run anymore. She stopped, putting her hands on her knees, panting hard.

.

Then she heard it.

.

The hard click of a heavy metal gate.

Looking up, she realized where she was: the block with the old abandoned graveyard and church.

She frowned down the street at the large, rusted gate, but did not have the energy to move yet.

She continued staring at it while she caught her breath; her frown a deep furrow in her forehead. Finally, she moved her heavy feet.

.

Walking up to the gate, she put her hands in her pocket.

She studied it closely.

.

The gate was rusted, antique and very beautiful. She always had a love for antique things. She could always see them in her mind when reading about them in her stories. She would sometimes dabble in trying to sketch them.

.

 ** _´Sketching, ´_** a slow smile spread on her face, she could not even remember the last time she held a 2B pencil for the purpose of recreational use.

.

She had dropped out of Art as a subject a year and a half ago – when her life started going to hell. Her fingers traced the cold metal, a soft red powder sticking to her fingers.

She rubbed it between her fingers.

This would make such an amazing piece with grey pencil… maybe add some red to contrast the red rust.

She shook her head again… what was she saying? Her sketching again?

.

 ** _'What a silly notion,'_**

.

She turned on her heels and started towards her home when something caught her eye. There was no rust on the hinges. This old gate was being used…

.

… often …

.

But who or what would go into this creepy place, especially on a regular basis?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Angel from my Nightmare

**CHAPTER 3**

 ** _The Angel from my Nightmare_**

.

.

.

When Kagome got home, the sun was starting to set. She passed the gate security, who greeted her politely – as always.

.

She climbed the steps up to the enormous front doors to the small mansion they lived in, the butler greeted her politely – as always.

.

To each person she passed she nodded and continued up the stairs to her bedroom. Her body was aching from her burst of exercise today. She must have imagined it all, maybe she fell backwards when she got a fright from the car? That must be it…

.

"Excuse me, miss," a small, soft voice came from behind her,

"Yes, Kaede?" Kagome smiled politely, turning slowly,

.

Kagome was a little taller than Kaede. Even though she is starting to hunch over in her old age, she continued to insist on being Kagome's nursemaid. She had been in this position for as long as Kagome could remember.

Kaede was taken into her family as a younger woman about twenty years ago. Her utter lack of living relatives forcing her to keep taking care of herself. Kaede had a beautiful sister about fifty years ago; if she remembered correctly. A sister whom, Kagome had been told, had looked a lot like Kagome. Only she was much more stoic than Kagome had been. Well until her recent loss of life she presumed.

.

"Miss, you need to eat," Kaede's workworn hands offered a tray with food and a glass of orange juice,

It had cheeses and cold meats and a variety of fruits on it. Her stomach growled, and she blushed. Kaede only smiled warmly,

.

"Maybe later,"

"Alright, miss," Kaede continued after Kagome in her slow pace, her long grey ponytail swayed slowly from side to side. As they entered Kagome's bedroom, Kaede set the food on a small table inside; a little bit too far to the right of the table. Kagome had to restrain herself for fixing it immediately. Kaede's sigh was becoming worse in her right eye; Kagome made a mental note to remind her mother to send Kaede for more tests.

.

"Please eat," she tugged a strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear, bringing her back to her reality and then slowly left. Kagome pulled at the hood, trying to cover her face more.

.

Kagome sighed, staring blankly across her room.

She was very glad that her mother, as well as Kaede, never allowed Hojo in here.

.

This was her only haven left on the grounds, except for the stables.

.

Hojo hated the stables. He hated the stinky animals that lived in their own filth. But he was quick to tell people what beautiful, magnificent beasts they were…

.

"He's the beast," she mumbled to herself.

.

As Kagome moved towards her bed, a glimmer from the curtain caught her eye. Frowning she walked closer.

With a hard tug, she opened one heavy curtain.

.

The sky was alit in brilliant oranges, reds and yellows.

The sun was setting in the hills that surrounded their area.

Harsh contrasts painted the once blue sky. It was stunning.

.

Kagome walked onto the balcony and leaned against the rail.

A smile was tugging at her lips as the warm breeze was turning cooler for the evening. It removed her hood from her head and her hair blew in the wind.

.

This reaction was such an amazing surprise that she started giggling softly to herself. After her encounter the night before, with the mysterious intruder, it felt like her very skin had come alive again.

Not a hundred percent, but yes, she was definitely more alive than she remembered being.

.

As Kagome basked in the scene before her, she did not notice the golden eyes watching her from a nearby tree on their property; a tree close to the stables.

.

.

Her scent hit his nose with a bang as he felt the need for her build again in his stomach. He noticed now, with colour on her face that she was very beautiful, or could be if she ate once in a while. She was too skinny for his liking.

.

Then, he felt it again; the unfamiliar need he had not felt in nearly fifty years. He growled; annoyed with himself. He needed to sate these needs she was causing and fast; or it would be the end of him.

.

.

… His need for sexual release, as well as his need to kill …

.

.

When the sun was but a soft bed light in the distance, Kagome noticed a stir by the stables. The horses sounded upset.

"Horses are scared of anything," she mumbled to herself,

She remembered how a small rabbit had infiltrated the stables once and set the horses on a craze. She smiled and decided to go see what fluffiness was upsetting them this time.

She felt like she had a little bit more energy after her awakening.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome found it odd that the door to the stable was ajar; especially during the early evening. All the staff had gone home by now, and this should have been locked up.

She placed the keys into her pocket again, and with a sigh, she pushed the door open.

All the horses looked up at her and calmed immediately.

.

"Hey babies," she cooed as best she could,

It was getting cold in the stables. She decided to go switch on the electric heating her mother had installed. Why use up a fortune if they weren't going to use the technology?

.

She moved to the farthest wall and started her slow climb up the ladder to the electronics room. The room was alive with a small buzz. There were monitors connected to cameras all over the stables and lights and dials and a whole bunch of stuff she did not quite understand.

She found the newest switch labelled "heating" and switched it to the first of five settings. She did not want the horses getting sick.

She gave the room a once over and could have sworn in the corner of the one screen, was a silver glow. She shrugged it off as exhaustion or a camera flare.

She closed the door, turning to leave but was stopped dead in her tracks…

.

There was her intruder, the angel in her nightmare. He was standing taller; in the shadows of a post. She could tell it was him from the silver mane and big golden eyes.

.

"Hello there," a soft smile tugged at her lips, she was not going insane, and it was making her feel so much better. A soft growl escaped his throat, scaring the horses.

His eyes flicked in their direction very quickly, before finding her eyes again.

.

Kagome was standing very still, and for moment forgot how to breathe. Last night he was making very strange, animalistic noises, but tonight he looked more… normal. Unlike the predatory stance he took the night before, he looked like he was studying her reaction.

.

"It is rather cold in here?" oh good, she found her voice,

"Wouldn't you rather want to go inside?" she held her hand out to him, palm up, like you would with a feral animal,

A threatening growl escaped his fangs, setting the horses in an uproar of fear, making her jerk her hand back.

.

"Inside there won't be anything drawing unnecessary attention?" she tried, pointing towards the horses,

Besides, dying in a stable was not her idea of going,

.

"Come with me," she held out her hand to him again, and with a bark like growl he was gone.

"Alright then," she exhaled a long, painful breath.

She went down the ladder and out the stable, patting each horse as she went.

.

.

* * *

.

.

When Kagome got back to her room it was colder.

She took of her sneakers and dropped them by the door. She was not in the mood for _L'Air du Equestrian_ all over her room.

She pulled off her hoody, along with her shirt in one go, her pants followed shortly, only tripping her and she fell to her knees.

.

 ** _"OH FOR FUC-"_** she swallowed hard when looking up from the bare feet in front of her face, she followed them up jean clad – very muscular – legs, good hips, up a slightly ripped black shirt, and into the golden eyes of her angel.

She frowned, sitting back on her knees, staring up at a very handsome, stoic face, surrounded by a silver mane.

His sclera was a dark pink, instead of red.

.

Kagome tried finding her voice, but nothing came out. He was the most handsome young man she had ever seen.

.

He bends at the knees, squatting down to her level; and looking straight into her eyes. He seemed to recognise her, but she had never seen him before, or thought she did not. The tingle in the back of her mind returned for a second. It disappeared as soon as he reached out, taking a strand of her hair in his hand and bringing it to his nose; inhaling deeply.

.

A soft purr followed his eyes closing. Her gasp made him open his eyes and stare at her.

.

He crawled over her slowly until his legs was on either side of her, and their faces dangerously close. The twinge between her legs sprang back to life, lighting a fire in her belly. She noticed three slight, purple streaks on each of his cheeks.

They where still sitting, him straddling her.

.

His eyes were very serious and still on her, and before Kagome realized what she was doing, she brought one hand up to his chest, and he flinched, but otherwise did not move. His eyes showed surprise.

.

She slowly ran her hand down his chest.

 ** _How was she so bold?_**

As soon as her fingers skimmed his hard stomach, a loud growl escaped his throat, both her hands was pinned above her head, caught in one of his large ones.

.

"Don't," he chocked gruffly,

"All right?" she was pinned under his weight, just like the night before.

And just like the night before, she felt his growing member pressing into her stomach.

.

He bent his head down, nuzzling the nape of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He grew harder against her stomach, making her squirm underneath him. His hot breath on her naked skin was sending shivers down her spine and making her nipples harden painfully.

.

His free hand was supporting his weight next to her head.

.

Here she was, Kagome Higurashi, at the end of her weekend away from her nightmare she called life, only to be pinned to the floor by the most handsome young man she had ever seen, for the second night in a row. Except tonight, she was in her **underwear**!

.

"Oh good gawd," she moaned breathlessly as she felt his sharp fangs nipping at her ear; she tried grinding herself against him, the need between her thighs where getting too intense, but he was subduing her tonight.

He continued nipping at her jaw line, moving to her chin. As hard as she was trying, she couldn't hold back the moans he was creating in her. She tried bucking herself into him again, to feel any contact, to ease the need.

.

"Please," **_she was begging?_**

"Please," **_oh gawd, yes, she was_** …

.

When her assailant shifted his weight in order to use his free hand, she seized the opportunity to press her hips into his hips; hard. A hiss escaped him as she managed to get one hand loose and into his hair.

She took hold of his neck and brought him down to her. Her mouth found his and she kissed him with a hunger she never thought she could have. Grinding her womanhood against his member was easing a bit of the bittersweet pain.

His free hand found her face; he cupped her cheek and fought her tongue for dominance. His thumb stroked her skin as he pressed back against her. Her moans made him shiver. He let go of her hands, encircled her waist with his arm and rolled them over.

Her mouth was as hungry for him, as his insatiable need was for… her?

.

Her other hand also found his face, cupping both sides of his face, she held him there. Their kiss was feverish, intense and primal. Her hands moved to his neck, using her new vantage point, she pulled him closer to her. She felt their kissing deepen, as well as in hunger. Then she realised she was straddling him, she broke the kiss to sit up straight on top of him. He reached up to her, attempting to grab her and change positions. But when she grabbed his wrists, he stopped,

.

"NO!" she said sternly, surprise in both their eyes,

 ** _'What the hell are you doing?_** _'_ she scolded herself,

but she didn't care. She had never felt a lust like this before, and never had a man beneath her, and gawd dammit she was not letting this chance go.

.

He stilled under her, a rough chuckle escaping him,

"Oh really, little miko?" he sounded daring? Even playful?

"Yes!" if only she felt as confident as she sounded,

.

She rocked her hips once, and his sharp intake made his head drop back to the floor. She did it again, feeling sharp nails digging into her hips. She rocked them again, and found herself on her back, being pinned under her dangerous angel. The halo of silver hair hung around their faces like a private curtain.

.

"Oh silly, little miko," he traced a sharp nail along her jaw and neck, leaving a thin trail of blood, he licked it better, making her squirm underneath him again.

"Just do it," she begged – again,

"So eager to die, aren't you," his rough voice like hot honey over her nerves again,

"Very," she breathed, knowing full well he intended to end her life after having her,

"Very well then," he nipped his way down her body again, ripping her bra and panties.

.

He took her in as he slowly undid his jeans; dropping them enough to show that he was commando underneath. His stomach was solid, flat muscle underneath his back shirt.

She swallowed hard, wishing she had more time to admire this man in all his naked glory. But she wanted out of her life, and if this was the last thing she would remember before she died, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

.

"This is going to hurt," her own voice more a statement than a question,

"Maybe," he seemed concerned about her – but maybe she was romanticizing too much,

He lay on top of her again, brushing some strands from her head, dipping his mouth to her neck again. He nipped at her soft skin, feeling her heart beating, making her skin pulse.

His hot member lined at her all too ready entrance. He held her gaze sternly, her eyes big, grey, her face flushed. Her breath was hard and shuddering with her body. She looked beautiful. As he started pressing his hips forward, feeling the warmth of her about to envelop him, voices outside the door made them both freeze.

.

Their eyes found each other for a second, and he was gone again.

.

He left her hot and heaving on the floor. She scrabbled to her feet as soon as she saw the door handle moving, and dove into the bathroom.

.

"Kagome, are you all right?" her mother walked into the room,

"Just going to take a shower mom!" she called from the bathroom,

Mrs. Higurashi stepped inside. She pinched her nose at the smell of horses and something else she could not quite place.

.

"I was just worried, dear," her mother started, looking at the open curtains,

"The security has picked up suspicious behavior in the system yesterday, as well as today… so I came straight home from my trip," she continued scanning the room, but not exactly sure why,

"Oh?" she tried sounding confused, but knew full well what was happening,

"I cannot say I have noticed anything-" she looked at the torn clothes from the night before and the torn underwear still hanging onto her body,

"- anything strange,"

"Must have been a malfunction then. Spend a fortune on the crap and it does not even work," she sighed heavily,

"Well then, good night, dear,"

"Good night mom,"

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Cannot Sleep

**CHAPTER 4**

 ** _I Cannot Sleep_**

.

.

.

Kagome showered in cold water that night, trying to rid her body of the static that still clung to her. Why was she so affected by someone who wanted to kill her after having his way with her…

.

Hojo has been doing it for years, even though killing her slowly was not intentional? At least, she hoped so. But her angel was not a human. She had figured that the first time she saw him. But tonight, he seemed to be more human than the night before. She did not understand it. Her temples where pounding from an oncoming migraine. She was experiencing too much excitement in the past few days.

.

She slowly started to lather her body, when a pinch at her hips made her jump. When she glanced down, frowning, she could see the slight, pinkish punctures in her skin. The remains of the sharp nails that groped her not so long ago. She felt her previously interrupted need stirring inside of her. She looked around the bathroom, embarrassed. She felt like a naughty child about to be caught out.

.

As her loofa ran across her skin she recalled the static following a similar path. Bring her one arm around her ribs, hugging herself slightly, imagining his strong arms around her. She pushed her heat-swollen breasts up with that arm. She gasped as the chill from the cold shower wall touched her shoulders and back, sending the same gooseflesh across her skin as their fevered kisses did.

.

Her free hand slid over a hardening nipple, between her breasts, over her arm that would not move, down her stomach… The sensation was amazing. Finally, closing her eyes, she slid her hand between her thighs and started circling a finger around the outside of her entrance. She started feeling weak in her knees as she saw the golden eyes staring down at her, his hot hands on her skin. The wall did not feel so cold anymore as slipped down to the shower floor.

.

She had never done anything like this before. Sex was always something overly romanticized for her. Hojo has been the only person she had been with, and it was sadly, not very awe-inspiring…. But this sensation her angel was stirring into her being was so different.

.

This feeling was… welcomed

.

So welcomed in fact, that for the first time in her life, she dared slip a finger inside of herself.

She shuddered at the intrusion. She loosened her grip around her ribs, allowing her hand to find her full breasts. She skimmed the palm of her hand around one mound and across the hard nipple.

She bit her lip, stopping the soft moan escaping her lips.

This felt almost as wrong as wanting sex with someone whom wanted to kill you.

.

But this felt so good.

.

She slowly moved the finger inside herself, allowing her back to arch and thighs to press close together.

"Oh my gods," Kagome breathed, forcing her eyes open.

She bit her lower lip between her teeth, relaxed her legs, and started stroking again.

She saw her nameless angel crawling over her, imagining his hot mouth on hers.

She slid into the shower, pressing her feet against the opposite wall to anchor herself.

She spread her knees, all the while imagining his hands on her shaking body.

She added another finger and pinched at her nipple again,

"Oh my fu-," she caught her lower lip between her teeth again,

She added another finger. She was quite sure her was bigger than three fingers. She could feel it when he pressed his growing, hot member against her. She could see that he was a lot bigger when he pulled off his last coverings and moved onto her... The memory started making her insides shiver.

.

But three fingers inside of her felt awkward enough, and the sudden giggle at realizing how small Hojo was in comparison proved to be a bad idea.

Laughing made her walls clench at her fingers, sending a painfully, bliss feeling through her, making her back arch and a moan escape her.

.

She continued working her fingers in and out of herself. She felt the tension building up and for a moment she wished, selfishly and shyly, that he could be standing just outside the shower door, looking in on her, pleasuring herself because he hadn't yet. She wished to see his surprise of what he was doing to her. How he was affecting her without even touching her. She imagined watching him smile down at her, chuckling softly and calling her 'a silly, little miko'.

.

She found her release in a harsh contraction of muscles across her entire body. Her whole body shook, shivered and relaxed. She could feel her walls clenching around her sticky fingers, even after the rest of her had calmed down. She sat there, in the cooling drizzle of water, panting, shivering at the thought of experiencing the real thing.

.

Wishing he would be back to take her…

.

.

… and then her life …

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango was feeling around the bedside table for the lamp switch,

She finally found it, cursed softly, and rubbed at her eyes,

"I think I am going insane," she did not even recognize her own voice,

"What do you mean? You are insane," she smiled sleepily and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand,

"Sango, this is serious," she scolded,

Sango noted that Kagome sounded far too awake for - Sango glanced at her small clock - just past twelve,

"Okay, okay, chill friend, how can I help?" Sango was moving around on the other side of the call,

"Ice-cream, chocolate flavour," followed by a click,

Sango knew this was serious, and left her house 10 minutes later, dressed in pink flannel pajamas and bunny slippers and armed with a huge tub of chocolate ice-cream.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So… You think… You have been…" she struggled for the right words,

"… have been imagining this…. _person_ … coming to rape and kill you?" Sango took another spoonful of ice-cream and shoved it into her mouth, she thoughtfully tapped the cold spoon on the tip of her nose,

"Yeah, definitely going insane," she replied as a matter of factly,

"Sango I am being serious," Kagome moaned into the pillow,

 _**'Why did I think this was a good idea again?´**_

She got annoyed when people made fun of her,

"Or maybe you are just going really, terribly insane," Sango shrugged her shoulders,

"I mean if a guy had to do all the things Hojo has done to you, I would also have had –"

"Another break down?" Kagome was attempting to suffocate herself with her pillow, just end it all right now.

"I did not say that. It is just weird, that's all," Sango gave up trying to make her friend sound crazy, she was genuinely concerned about Kagome.

.

She knew she wasn't making it up completely, the added security kind of proved that.

.

"Just weird- Hey! No suicide attempts while I'm here," Sango grabbed the pillow from Kagome, and a tug of war started,

They giggled like regular teenage girls are supposed to.

.

.

Kagome continued telling her about her weird ideas during the day; thinking about sketching again, etc.

Neither of them realized, that in the biggest tree, the one closest to Kagome's window, sat a silver haired man, with large golden eyes, watching them.

A sad smile spread on his lips, fading quickly when a large gust of wind blew past.

.

"I can see why you couldn't do it," his black-haired counterpart spoke softly,

"She does look quite a lot like her,"

"But that's not it… Well it is, but it isn't," he breathed in the crisp air,

He had never felt this conflicted before, not even with her,

He halfheartedly raked a hand through his hair,

"Well, it has been fifty years, InuYasha… Besides," a wolfy grin played across his companion's lips,

"You are getting to the prime mating age,"

"Not everything in this world is about mating, Koga," InuYasha was feeling more than annoyed,

No woman had ever raised his need to mate to this level before, not even the girl from 50 years ago.

"Well, your cycle is up tonight, so at least you can go back to normal from tomorrow," with another sudden gust, Koga was gone,

"Normal?" he scoffed, and peered out to the girls again,

"Nothing is normal when you are a daemon," and he, himself, took off into the light of the almost waxing full moon.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Shadow

**CHAPTER 5**

 **The Shadow**

.

.

.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. She turned this way, then that. The yellow dress hugging her curves made her breasts look even bigger. The white, sleeveless jersey broke the yellow just enough to stop her skin from looking sickly. She tried the biggest smile her face could muster. Her eyes trailed down her reflection to her wrists; making her sigh.

A fading bruise was around her forearm.

.

She moved away from the mirror; back to her closet. She shrugged off her jersey, followed by her dress. As she pulled out her new clothing options, she chewed the inside of her cheek. She pulled on short jeans, clean black sneakers and a brown, loose fitting, long-sleeved shirt. She hooked her thumbs through the loops at the hem to ensure she would not absent-mindedly pull up her sleeves – as she often did.

 ** _'Oh just one of my many quirks,'_** she sighed to herself.

.

She turned in front of the mirror again, the brown of her shirt bringing out some of the brown in her faded eyes. She turned again.

"Oh well, Higurashi," she pursed her lips, releasing her cheek from her teeth,

"Time for the last, first day of school,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sango was waiting outside the gate for her friend. Picking at the imperfections under her nails, she was leaning against the hood of her red, classic Alpha Romeo.

.

Kagome could never understand why Miroku decided to rebuild _this_ car for Sango. Then again it WAS Miroku, and Kagome suspected it was because Miroku liked it, so Sango drove it. Kagome had called it cute once, only to have her head bitten off because _'a sports car IS NOT cute'_.

.

Sango glanced up at her friend, smiled, and hugged her briefly. After which, both girls got into the car, and Sango started towards their school. The familiar route made Kagome drift out the window. She was nervous about her last year of being a teenager; as of the next year, she would be studying Business at some prestige University, while working as her mother's assistant, and then ultimately, taking over the business as soon as she was qualified. She was planning on stalling by doing as high as possible, maybe up to her masters, maybe even doctorate… but she knew full well that her mother would insist she do it part time while taking over…

… If she would be around long enough to even finish this year.

.

The familiar sadness stirred within her being. The clawing, cold, emptiness of her being ached at the thought of her decision's aftermath. Kagome dared a peeked over at her friend.

.

Sango was softly singing to a song playing on the radio, nodding her head to the rhythm, she geared at perfect intervals, her hand on the correct 11 o'clock, 2 o'clock positions.

.

Sango was lucky. She did not have these stresses from her parents. Sango's father was more than happy with her becoming the trophy wife of Miroku Kazaana; whom was well groomed in his family's business. Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, was being groomed to take over their family business one day.

.

"What?" Sango frowned without looking at Kagome,

"Oh nothing," Kagome sighed,

"No, seriously, Kags," Sango slightly looked at her, before turning all attention back onto the road,

"Have you decided what you are going to study yet?" Kagome avoided her eyes, looking out her window again,

"Well, I haven't quite decided yet… I mean, my scores as great and I can study whatever I would like to. But-"

"Miroku's trophy wife doesn't -"

"Hey, no," Sango intervened protectively,

"Look, Miroku wants me to study something. I just don't know what yet,"

.

Kagome turned to look at Sango, but decided against it, and turned towards the window again. Sango knew she was not going to win this one. Kagome always got weird lately when talking about the future.

.

Sango also knew full well that Kagome was not planning on having a future. And this made her stress. She stole a glance at her friend, and turned her attention back to the road. Her middle finger picking at the pad of her thumb; never letting her hand off the steering wheel. Kagome had gone through three suicide attempts within the past two years – and sadly, even though it hurt her so deeply, she knew she would never be pissed off at Kagome – not for very long. She had known full well what turn her friend's life had taken.

.

Sango would not have wished Kagome's current circumstances onto her worst enemy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So… any, you know, visits lately?" Sango pulled her bag off the backseat and over her shoulder,

"Nope," Kagome was mirroring her friend,

"Nothing?" Sango brows furrowed,

"Nope," Kagome was cold, distant, as if figuring herself crazy,

"In two weeks?" Sango had secretly thought the same, and was glad to hear her friend was not insane – yet,

"Hey, it's typical… He figured I am not as worthy of sex and murd-"

.

"Kagome!" the voice that echoed across the parking lot made her freeze in her tracks, her back and shoulders straightened, a believable smile plastered across her face. The voice switched her body into autopilot and she turned towards the source.

"Honey," her smile stayed, yet she did not move towards him,

"Hey babe," he encircled her waist with one of his arms, and pulled her in for a kiss,

His mouth was wet and sloppy against her cool, stiff return. Kissing him felt different. It felt off, as if it did not feel … right? It did not leave her panting, flushed or wanting more – not that it ever really did. It felt as meaningless and emotionless as their relationship had been... and like his arm around her body now.

 ** _'Hopefully, it looks more believable,'_** she mentally crossed her fingers,

"Sango, how's it going?" he voice sing-song, nodded his head towards her,

"Hojo," Sango kept it short and formal, she did not like him, and he knew it,

"Let's get going then," he pulled Kagome along, Sango huffed and followed,

They eventually met up with Miroku and some other friends, deciding to sit under a tree on the lush lawn until the school day would officially start.

.

.

The morning continued as uneventful as any first day could ever be. They had received their schedules and was heading to lunch when they all noticed the commotion coming from the parking lot.

Four large cars - Kagome guessed they were SUV's or something - pulled into the lot, stopping by the entrance. A group of teens stepped out and started making their way up to the school building. They were too far away to get a good look at them, but Kagome's group stayed seated by their table; eating and chatting away.

.

"Excuse me," Kagome stood up and Hojo's hand snapped onto her wrist,

"I am just going to the bathroom," Kagome dropped her eyes away from his hard brown eyes,

"Geez, relax, I'll hold her hand," Sango pried Kagome's arm free from his hold and dragged her out of the cafeteria,

"Possessive much, ass," Sango spat and Kagome giggled – a rare treat for Sango's ears.

Glancing back quickly, Kagome saw Hojo balling his fists, and folding his arms across his chest. He flexed on hand open and shut a few times; then he started relaxing as Miroku continued on in his oblivious way.

.

.

Kagome was fixing her sleeves back down her arms, hooking her thumbs through the hoops as Sango emerged from the stall. She washed her hands quietly and dried them off. Kagome knew it took a lot of self-control for Sango to not say anything. Sango was brave like that, saying it like it is, no matter the cost. She wasn't one who believed in softening anything. And sadly, Sango and Kagome both knew, if neither played their cards correctly, they would never be able to see each other again after high school graduation.

.

"You ok?" Sango was calm – too calm,

"Yeah, I suppose," Kagome tried a small smile, but her smiles never touched her eyes anymore.

"Sure?" Sango pulled her friend closer and hooked her arm through Kagome's,

"Let's go," Kagome confirmed with her ghost smile,

.

They walked a few steps down the hall, comparing their classes when Kagome paled – more than usual – and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Sango to jerk backwards slightly,

"Kago-?"

"It's him," her eyes where wide and staring straight,

Sango looked into the crowd of teens bustling by their lockers, but did not see anyone new,

"Kagome, you're paler… Like you've seen a ghost?" Sango tried the crowd again, but nothing,

Kagome finally looked at her friend again. She shook her head, sighing.

"Oh good gawd, I am going crazy!" she put her face in her hands.

Sango rubbed her back and started leading her back toward the cafeteria.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"What the fuck was that for?" Koga was rubbing his throbbing shoulder. It happened to hit the hand dryer when InuYasha suddenly yanked and threw him into the bathroom.

InuYasha was leaning over the sink, his eyes shut tightly and his breathing hard. His silver ponytail was hanging over his shoulder,

.

"No, seriously, what the -"

"She's here," he gritted his teeth,

Koga's eyes grew wide. He has never in their one hundred years together seen him like this,

"Well, I'm sure she does not know it is you?" Koga tried a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, only to get shrugged off hard,

"She saw me," InuYasha wheeled around, facing him,

"…and she knew," he sounded like an animal in pain,

.

Koga inhaled audibly,

"We could always explain the situation and transfer to a different school? I mean, we only need to blend for a year to be able to stay in this area, right?"

"That will lead to questions," InuYasha straightened up,

"And like you said, only needs to be a year-"

.

The door swung open, and they both realized the conversation would have to wait.

InuYasha turned to the newcomers and Koga casually leaned against the wall, still rubbing his shoulder.

.

"Ah, you two must be what the fuss is about," the black haired boy greeted, extending a hand, the brown haired boy just stared,

"I am Miroku Kazaana," his charming smile seemed genuine, and after an exchange between the two daemons, InuYasha extended a hand,

"InuYasha Taisho," he gripped his hand tighter than he intended,

"Good grip," Miroku joked, and extended his hand to Koga,

"Koga Yoro,"

.

InuYasha's eyes flicked to the brown-haired boy, standing, arms crossed across his chest and frowning at them. He seemed to dislike this attention the newcomers where getting. Miroku caught InuYasha's eyes and followed it,

"Oh, right, manners?" he tried a chuckle in the tension he could feel building,

"Guys, this is Hojo Ueda…"

Miroku's voice trailed out as Koga noticed the slightest change in InuYasha's demeanour. Neither of the two was making a move towards each other. InuYasha's back was straight as a board and he was starting to grip the sink behind him. He could hear the slight crack forming in the porcelain. He could also see a slight pink, starting in the corners of his friend's sclera.

.

Something was very wrong, and he needed to end this off quickly.

"So," Koga broke in mid-sentence,

"Miroku, right?"

"Right,"

"Mind showing us to our lockers? You know, big school and all," he tried a grin,

"Surely you can find it yourself," Hojo turned on his heels and left,

"Oh don't mind him," Miroku rubbed his neck, smiling sympathetically

"He doesn't really like newbies,"

Koga followed the chatty Miroku out of the bathroom, but InuYasha stayed behind,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he glared at himself in the mirror,

The scent that clung to that boy was familiar. But his ridiculous men's perfume was clouding it, so he couldn't put his finger on it.

" ** _Breathe, calm down,"_** he thought, trying to gain more control on himself.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"And this lovely lady here, is Sango," Miroku pulled her into his side, kissed her temple softly,

"Lovely to meet you," Koga shook her hand gently,

Miroku kept chatting away as Koga waited from InuYasha to get out of the bathroom. He was growing irritated and the other guy, Hojo, was busying himself by his locker when he suddenly peeked out from behind the locker door. Hojo waved someone over. Koga followed the direction,

.

 ** _'Oh shit,'_** he recognised her immediately; no wonder InuYasha got upset.

He must have smelt her on this arrogant little human.

.

The girl from two weeks ago was walking over, books in her arms and not really looking up.

.

As she was about the reach them, InuYasha came storming out the bathroom…

.

… They collided...

.

Books scattered across the floor, but Kagome's face stayed down and out of sight, her bangs helping slightly. She was in someone's arms… By accident… In front of Hojo… **_OF ALL PEOPLE!_**

.

"Hello there," his voice sparked at her nerves and her head jerked up,

She was met by soft, golden eyes. A small smile tugging at his lips,

"Uhhh?" she was looking into the face of her angel.

It was a lot softer now, but still, manly features showed clear as day: His golden, honey eyes. His soft, slightly upturned nose. His smell, like fresh dirt. His arms were strong, solid but gentle as they encircled her shaking body. The electric current ran over her skin again. His silver ponytail was touching her skin. She remembered his hair being this soft, almost silky.

.

She was so lost in him, wanting to stay there, as nothing else around her made sense anymore…

.

Until his hand grabbed her arm and yanked her out of their bubble. Her angel's small smile melted away instantly, replaced by a way too obvious scowl. Kagome was pulled into Hojo's side hard, he snaked a ropy arm around her shoulder.

.

"Ah, yes, and this is Kagome Higurashi," Miroku attempted to stay cheerful, but the tension could choke someone – Kago and Kagome, both, started to fear that InuYasha might.

.

"Kagome," he said, slowly extending a hand towards her,

Kagome looked at it, then at Sango; who nodded. Swallowing hard, ignoring the painful warning squeeze Hojo gave her shoulder,

"InuYasha," she breathed, and for the first time in many years, a real, soft, shy smile appeared as his hand enclosed around hers.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 - Find Me

**CHAPTER 6** **:**

 ** _Find Me_**

.

.

.

InuYasha had been walking around for a good thirty minutes now. This school was old and huge. The halls connecting the buildings were open-aired, with short walls creating a barrier. There were a lot of large trees all over the campus as well. He was looking for the library. He needed to figure out which classes he would be taking at this school. He would be a show off in either one as he had been in school for a good hundred years, give or take a few.

Despite the awkward encounter in the hall previously that day, the rest had been pretty dull and normal.

.

As he turned a corner, the cooling breeze carried a familiar scent to his nose; the slightest smell of strawberries. He stood for a moment, taking it in with a deep breath. He allowed the scent to spread the static through him; allowing the feeling to engulf him, cutting him off from the mess she was creating in his life…

.

 ** _'Dammit! What is this girl doing to me,_ ' **he was getting more annoyed with himself and his utter lack of self-control.

He tried thinking of _her_ , the girl from fifty years ago… The one that gave him these same feelings. Kagome does look a lot like she did. Their personalities were very different though. These buried thoughts and memories was stirring painfully in his chest and gut. He could not understand why he would react like this, to this girl, Kagome, after all this time. He had thought _she was_ his soul mate… and he had lost _her_ all those years ago.

 ** _'So why am I feeling like this?'_** he pressed his fingers into his eye lids, the slight pang of pain a welcomed distraction.

.

.

His eyes found her form as soon as he turned the corner; she was half leaning against an old tree trunk. She was deep in thought, clutching a paper and glaring at it. He chuckled to himself.

She was biting her lip, it stirred the static back to life. His tongue involuntarily traced his upper lip softly, triggering the memory of her sweet blood on his tongue. The taste echoed through his being like a sudden electrical bolt. She tasted so good. Not just her blood, but her lips themselves… They were soft, regardless of being slightly cracked from licking them so often. The feeling of them against his own was haunting.

.

Instantly, and against his will, the memory of how their lips moved together, hot and hungry, only stopping for breaths; how they reacted to each other, they were in perfect sync. Her mouth, her tongue, it was the softest thing he ever felt. The sweetest taste. Her skin came in a close second. She felt like velvet under his fingertips. Having her stretch, arching her back; remembering her trembling body beneath him. The moment when she caught him completely off guard by raising her hips into his own… so willingly…

.

His member was getting hard, straining against his dark jeans. He was getting uncomfortably hot. He had never gone without a sating before, and it was obviously proving to be quite bothersome.

.

But he knew he would have to stay away from her. Especially since she did get away. He knew she would not tell anyone about what had happened or of what he was; but he knew these stirring, growing feelings for her would never result in anything good – not after what had happened those fifty years ago. The pang in his chest helped relaxed his muscles.

.

.

Kagome sat up straight, stretching out her aching back. Sighing audibly, she put the paper on the ground in front of her. She still had to choose two electives and she could not decide on even one.

She growled softly in annoyance; feeling as if the paper was mocking her.

.

She decided to spend her off period under an old tree near the library door. She loved her school and would miss it. The library was an enormous building, standing on its own.

Sighing again, she continued staring at the paper, willing it to give her some answers; as her master plan had failed her.

The principal himself suggested she takes science, but that would not benefit her as to her prearranged future. She would have to take over the family business someday soon.

.

.

Then she saw him.  
"InuYasha," she sighed his name to herself,

He stopped walking and looked over towards her,

 ** _'Did he hear me?'_** she was still staring bluntly when she saw him sigh,

He turned and headed towards her, making her heart leap into her throat.

.

"Hey, Kagome, right?" he asked, coaxing his head to the side, a soft smile on his lips,

"Uh, yeah, that's me" she smiled back at him,

.

Kagome looked at him for the first time. Her eyes trailed up his very fancy, dark jeans. A red short-sleeved shirt sat slightly loose over his chest. His black boots were freshly polished, giving off the familiar earthy smell. She had not noticed just how very tall he was… Or how handsome – he was very handsome.

Kagome could feel the blush creep into her cheeks as she realized he was allowing her to study him. His small smile growing even more cocky as her eyes resumed its path.

His hair was neater than their first encounters, and the purple streaks on his high cheekbones where gone. His nails also seemed shorter and well looked after.

.

A familiar tingle sprouted at her hips. She remembered those large hands on her naked skin. And now looking at him towering over her made her recall all the details about that night, two weeks ago.

.

"Are you alright?" his cocky grin turned up at one corner of his mouth,

this made her blush deepen, and he, himself, realizing what had just happened, was growing uncomfortable,

Especially with her changing scent betraying her thoughts.

 ** _'Wait, I am blushing?´_**

.

"Oh yes, definitely," she looked down and fixed her eyes on his boots,

"So, what classes have you got?" he sat down swiftly next to her, reaching to take her schedule,

She pulled the paper out of his reach,

"I am more than competent of telling you what classes I have," she did not want him seeing her choices,

"I want to see your schedule," he reached for it again, and she leaned away, trying to keep it out of his long reach,

"Bugger off, will you? I'll tell you,"

"Kagome, give me your schedule,"

"Make me!"

"Alright then," with his previous grin on his face he launched for it, not anticipating that the paper was a little farther out of his reach than he thought,

.

He ended up close to Kagome… _WAY_ too close.

.

He was lying halfway on top of her, his one arm next to her head, and the other hand pinning her paper-clutching hand into the grass. He could see Kagome swallowing hard, opening her mouth slightly to breathe. One of his legs ended up between her thighs, pressing at the apex between them. The smell hit him almost as hard as the heat pooling at said apex. He could feel her rapid breathing on his face. His eyes found her bottom lip, trapped between her teeth; they released the reddening lip. Her soft, pink tongue trailed across her lips.

His own heart was ringing in his ears. But his eyes lifted back to hers as he felt her free hand moving across his forearm, up to his wrist where it stopped.

.

Her hand was slightly warmer against his skin. He studied her grey eyes. The smallest of brown flecks lay in hidden wait. He could feel his stomach flutter to life. Her eyes stayed wide, and she swallowed again. His silver strands mixed into the fan of her black locks spread across the grass.

.

After what felt like forever, being lost in those big, grey and dull brown eyes, he cleared his throat and sat up, taking the page with him.

"Are you here for kicks? This is rather empty," she could hear his voice was shaky and he coughed to clear his throat,

"I, uhhh," she remained on her back, her whole body still jell-o,

"I need to pick two more electives," she was attempting to calm her breathing,

"Oh, I see," his eyes where fixed on the paper,

.

InuYasha could not bear to look at her; after this reaction to their contact in his 'human' form, he knew he would definitely have to stay away from her. He had feelings and desires stirring within himself that he knew he could never act upon.

.

Kagome sat up slowly, staying on her elbows.

"InuYasha," he almost jumped to his feet at her whisper,

Her saying his name like that was not helping,

"Are you all right?" she reached for his arm, but he pulled out of her reach and got up,

"We can't do this," he growled at her,

"We are not doing anything?" she was surprised at the pain running through her chest,

"We were just messing around and it-"

"Bye, Kagome,"

.

And he left.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The sharp sound rang through the foyer of the Higurashi household. Kagome stood still, holding onto her cheek – it came in quite hard, and it stung like crazy, but she knew this time would not leave a bruise.

.

"I am not asking you again," Hojo's voice was hollow and cold, reflecting his eyes, "You are misundersta-" pain ran across her skin again,

"Don't lie to me!" he was angrier than she realized,

"I saw you!" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand,

"He's not here a full day and you're…" he turned and started pacing,

.

Kagome had no idea that her incident with InuYasha was witnessed by anyone, especially Hojo. He never came to the library – how did he even know she would be there?

.

"Hojo, calm down," she stood her ground, she could feel her cheek warming and turning red,

"This is all a misunderstanding," she flinched when he turned around, but his hands did not make a move towards her again,

"We wanted to have a look at a paper and I pulled it away and-"

She stopped when he took a step closer, and another, and another,

She could feel his breath on her face, but she would not give in to him. She did not do anything wrong; she hoped,

"He was on top of you," his voice was a dangerous whisper,

"He was on top of you and you did not make a move to get him off," his neck was turning red,

"Just like in the hallway, he was holding you, pressing your bodies together and you did nothing. NOTHING!" Kagome anticipated another slap,

.

But it did not come…

The sound that followed was that of Hojo's phone ringing in his pocket.

.

He turned away from her, answering it, sounding completely normal again. He walked into another room, and her hand found the stinging skin on her cheek. Kagome was pondering whether they still had aqueous cream somewhere in the house when he came back.

"Remind your mother of the function in the next two weeks," he spat and left.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome flung herself onto her bed. She did not want to be here anymore. She wished that InuYasha would have just ended her life two weeks earlier; after having her of course…

.

Her thoughts turned darker was she traced a faint line on her wrist.

She had told Sango that she wasn't sure why she had done it.

But in moments like this, not knowing where she was at in her life,

Realizing that she was standing in the back, seeing her life, but not living it herself, she knew exactly why.

She was so tired of waiting … waiting for what exactly, she could not say.

.

A dangerous thought crept into her mind, a thought about the feel of strong, tensing muscles arms against her body as they walked into each other in the hallway at school. Thoughts about a tall - maybe a head and a half taller than her – young man. His hands; big and strong. Every muscle firm and trained.

.

She blushed, shaking herself from her turning thoughts. Her thoughts would trail to every time their bodies made contact; whether it was with sexual intent like at her house, or an innocent touch like in the hallway or an accident like on the lawn under the tree. How his manhood would press into her; hardening just for her.

.

She could only imagine what type of lover he would be. Would he be rough and hard like his demeanour, or soft and sensual, like the caresses to her cheek that one time? Or a bit of both?

.

Kagome felt like screaming. She rolled onto her side, pressing her face into the pillow.

.

 ** _'Maybe if I kept waiting in line, I could find what I have been chasing after in my books,'_** she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling,

With Hojo, those few years ago, she felt like she was shooting for the skies, but all se was, was stuck on the ground, so why try living when she knew she was just going to fall down?

With a loud sigh, she got up and walked over to her dresser.

"Oh crap," she traced her cheek bone,

"This might actually bruise,"

Groaning, she took her pot of cream and headed towards the kitchen.

.

.

Kagome could smell Kaede was busy in the kitchen, even before she reached it. It smelt amazing, and as she entered, Kaede's old eyes fell on her. They greeted politely as always, but Kagome did not look at the old woman. Kaede knew why Kagome was hiding her face. She could not handle Kagome being smacked around. But sadly, she had no say in their affairs, or any affairs. She was just the staff, a helper.

.

"Please tell me we have turmeric?" Kagome dug in the back of an older cupboard,

One Kaede had moved into the kitchen when she started working for the Higurashi family.

She had been the one to teach Kagome about the healing energies of herbs.

She had also gotten the young man, Jinenji, a job keeping the greenhouse and edible plants.

Jinenji was always shy around Kagome, always willing to share his knowledge, no matter how shy he was.

.

"Yes miss, we do. Fresh from the bazaar," Kaede continued to busy herself at the pots,

Kagome finally found the double cooker conversion she had created and dumped a big wallop of cream into it. She added two tablespoons of turmeric and a few drops of Vitamin E oil. Her hands made quick work of some other bottles and lids. Finally she closed it off and put it on the stove. She set three timers on her phone and got onto the kitchen counter; swinging her legs absentmindedly.

.

A moment of complete silence passed before the first timer went off. Kagome turned the stove down.

"You are getting quite good at that," Kaede started the small talk; attempting to drone out the heavy silence.

"Well, I do have two brilliant teachers," she smiled at the older woman,

.

Kagome studied Kaede's again frame. She was starting to hunch more, she was also starting to tilt her head more to the left when she was working. Kagome guessed it was her right eye weakening too much, and her body adjusting naturally. Their conversation never stayed on one topic for too long.

.

They were discussing possible electives when Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen.

.

Kagome noticed the lines around her eyes had deepened drastically over the years. The stress of losing her husband and almost the business was taking its toll, and then adding all the work she was doing by herself.

Sota was off at some very expensive boarding school. They promised their program was excellent for a young growing boy, especially one that started acting up after his father's untimely death.

.

Kagome, at least, tried to help her mother where ever she could. She was even going to business school and taking history on the side to take over the museum soon.

Maybe that was what she was hoping to find in her life. Some late calling to her predetermined future.

It had always been her grandfather and father's dream to own a museum and house a collection of the most valuable and rare antiques and artifacts that it currently did. Their collections - dating from ages involving royalties, spiritual artefacts, as well as, rare renaissance artists - was renowned.

.

As thrilling as all of this was, Kagome did not want that kind of life; especially if it involved being married to Hojo. She would have rather studied herbal medicines or nursing. Something that would still allow her to have a family… That was something she has wished for… But, Kagome Higurashi knew that she was stuck on the ground, and would never be able to shoot for the sky. All she would do, would be crashing down. Falling down hard, so why even try?

.

As the second timer went off, Kaede poured a glass of wine for Mrs. Higurashi and attempted at small talk with her employer. She always tried to avoid Mrs. Higurashi seeing Kagome's swollen cheeks and bruises.

.

"Something smells amazing," Kagome's mother took a long sip of her wine, swirling the liquid inside the glass while she swallowed,

"And it is not the wine,"

"Just something I'm cooking up. Kaede showed me," Kagome placed the pot onto a cooling rack,

"All right dear," her mother was too exhausted to look up, rings evident under her wrinkling eyes,

Kagome ran out the kitchen and up to her bedroom as fast as she could.

She closed the door behind her. She knew Kaede would bring up her infusion as soon as it was cooled enough to be skin friendly.

She did not want her mother to see her face… Not tonight…

She did not have the energy to try and think of a stupid excuse of clumsiness.

.

She plopped down onto the bed again, thinking about the day. There was definitely something different going on between InuYasha and herself. She felt it every time they touched each other. It was a sensation she has never felt before; even in the beginning between her and Hojo, it was nothing like this.

This was magical, a strange type of magic, but definitely magical.

.

… Maybe she was not ready to let go yet?

Or did she know that this would just be something else to make her fall…

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 - Don't Waste Your Time on Me

**Chapter 7** **:**

 **Don't Waste Your Time on Me**

.

.

.

The next morning, Kagome had her mother drop her a block away from school as she was craving fresh air. Her mother obliged, happy her daughter was getting some kind of exercise.

.

Kagome made her way through the filling hallway to the admin office to hand in her final electives. When she pushed her way into the office through heavy glass doors, she saw InuYasha and his black-haired friend by the reception desk. They were handing the mousy receptionist documents; which she, in turn accepted with a smile.

Kagome stayed close to the door, she did not want a rerun of InuYasha's mood swings today. A few weeks ago he literally wanted to rape her. He holds her protectively when bumping into her in the hallway. She can feel him reacting to her body when he accidentally ended up on top of her; but then he goes and shrugs her off like yesterdays laundry…

She did not get any of this at all…

.

Looking at the clock against a far wall, she sighed, alerting both the teens to her presence. They turned simultaneously and looked at her. InuYasha grabbed his bag off the floor and headed towards the door to leave. He did not look at Kagome, keeping his gaze just above her head.

.

"It was Kagome, right?" Koga took her hand in his own, bringing it towards his face.

This stopped InuYasha in his tracks,

"Uh, yeah, that's me," she gave a soft, ghost of a smile,

"I, my lady, am Koga. Koga Yoro," and he kissed her knuckles, making Kagome blush slightly,

InuYasha snapped her hand away from Koga's grasp, pulling her into his side,

"This is not funny," InuYasha spoke to Koga as if she was not even there,

"I was just being friendly," Koga held up his hands in defense,

"InuYasha, please," she breathed, pushing softly at his side, urging her release,

.

His eyes found hers then, and he could see them begging with him. He could also smell something strong on her – not the normal, slight scent of strawberries, but a spice. Kagome could see his eyes turn hard, cold, angry. A very pale shade of pink bleeding into his scleras. He could see her face was a bit swollen on the one side. He could smell the fading sent of her salty tears; most probably from when she was putting on whatever she did this morning.

.

InuYasha tilted her head slightly with his index finger and thumb, turning her head to the side. He could feel the anger inside himself burning hotter as he realized, she had been hit in her face – again.

"InuYasha," Koga warned, shifting his body, he could sense his friend's daemon struggling to break free,

"You need to chill," Koga spoke softly, eyes flicking around to check the reaction of those passing,

"What happened?" he growled down at Kagome, who just kept staring at him, biting at her lip,

"It's nothing," she tried looking away, but the growl that escaped him suggested she keep eye contact,

"Really," she tried, putting her hand onto his,

He flinched at her touch, making him let go of her.

.

He stormed off to his locker.

Koga and Kagome stood staring after her silver haired angel in her nightmare.

"Well," Koga exhaled, placing a hand on his hip,

"This is going to be interesting," he gave her a wolfish smile, making her gulp, wide-eyed up at him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

InuYasha was packing and unpacking his locker. He needed to calm down. He needed to keep a clear head.

He couldn't just walk up to that Hojo-boy and punch him in the face… Kagome did not belong to him…

 ** _'Not for long'_** his inner daemon was replaying memories of her naked, shivering body underneath him. Reminding him of her responses to the touch of his hands.

"Stop it," he whispered through clenched teeth, pressing his forehead against the cool metal locker door, he could not allow what happened fifty years ago to happen again. He would not let it happen again. He would not allow himself to think of her as anything more than a sating. He could not allow it. He would not allow it-

.

"Hello there," the slight smell of strawberries blended with that sharp spice startled him, making him spin around,

Kagome was opening her locker, two doors down from him. She kept her head down and made quick work of the content she needed. Her locker was very plain for a girl.

.

He peered quickly, seeing only two photographs stuck with sticky tape to the inside of the door. He could recognize Kagome on both. She was still full of life and colour. Her body was fuller. Sadness and anger ripped at his chest. What he would give to have her smile like that again. He could see Miroku and Sango with her in both of the photos. But in one, a formal event photo, he could see that asshole standing next to her; holding her hips.

He wanted to rip him right out of that photograph…

 **'… and then what?'** his daemon taunted,

 **'... eating him is always an option,'** the thought made him smile,

.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" she asked, making a move to go to him, but thought better of it and hesitated,

"I'm fine," he spat, turning back to his locker and attempting to fill it with the books he needed,

"Well, I'm off to class," she shut the door, locking it with a click, and started towards her class,

.

 ** _'Don't do it, don't do it,'_** he begged himself,

"Which class?" **_'Shit,'_**

"Science!" she shouted over her shoulder,

"Oh fuck," he smacked his hand against his forehead,

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So Ms. Higurashi, pleasure to have such a brilliant mind joining us this year," Mr. Kagaku, her science teacher, nodded when she took her usual spot at the back. She was used to being the odd number in the class, as well as, having her teachers putting her in the back.

 ** _'Such a pleasure to teach… So hard working… So responsible,'_** they would say.

She enjoyed working alone, it also caused less hassles for her with Hojo. She ducked down to get her tablet out of her bag, to open up her textbook for the class, but then…

.

"Apparently we have one more," a chill ran down her spine,

"Oh shit, no," she begged, not having the energy to pull herself up to see who it was,

 ** _'Not –'_**

"There is one more space left next to Ms. Higurashi in the back, Mr. Taisho,"

"Oh good," she exhaled, the name did not sound familiar to her,

.

"Hello there," or maybe it did,

She peeked out from under her bangs only to see his familiar, black leather boots. She looked up into the golden eyes of her very complicated young man. As complicated as a song she could not get out of her head.

He extended a hand to her, she took it before thinking. When his fingers locked around hers, that familiar sparks ran between them. As soon as she found her feet, she pulled away. Turning towards the teacher who was starting his lesson, Kagome pretended to focus all her attention onto him.

.

The time went by rather slowly. InuYasha was focused on making his own notes, whereas Kagome was too focused on him. She felt like kicking herself.

He obviously did not feel the same things she was, so she was better to just forget about him.

But still, she studied his profile. He was definitely taller than she was, even when leaning on his elbows. His hair was tied back into his usual, long ponytail. It ran past his broad, muscular shoulders, down his spine and ending by the waist of his pants. He had narrow hips, and a rather fine behind for a guy. She had never in her life noticed a guy's behind before. She blushed slightly when she noticed the now familiar twinge between her thighs – she pressed them together to create some kind of release.

.

Just then, InuYasha stopped writing, and his eyes slowly dwelled to her. Their eyes met; gold to brown. Her blush deepened, and she looked away; furiously trying to catch up her notes. InuYasha chuckled softly, making her blush even more.

He was glad to know he was not the only one being affected so deeply; the smell of her arousal was going to drive him crazy. If it was not so completely inappropriate, he'd take her right here on this table. Ripping that plain shirt off her, pinning her underneath his weight and making her shiver underneath his palms. Exploring every inch of her pale skin; maybe see if he could bring some rogue to it at least. Nipping, biting, tasting every inch of her. His eyes flicked back to her.

Her back straightened slightly, she stopped writing and looked at him again.

.

Kagome could see a hunger building in his honey eyes. She could see them darkening, a ring of red forming around his iris. She bit her lower lip, making a low growl escape his throat; she remembered what that lead to the first time. And when her tongue slipped across her lower lip, she could have sworn she saw him lean towards her, starting to rise from his seat,

.

They were both shocked back into reality when the bell rang for the end of the lesson. With shaking hands Kagome tried to quickly gather up all her things. InuYasha seemed unfazed as he quickly got all his things together and with a nod, left the class.

.

"I can see why you wouldn't mind him being the last man to have you before you die," Sango gave Kagome such a fright, she practically jumped out of her skin,

"I mean, his not my type or anything, but-"

"I am serious Sango, **THAT** is him," she was tingling from the thoughts she could read in his eyes, and the complying ones she was sure he could see in hers.

"Well, my little Kagome, I have some excellent news for you then," Sango hooked Kagome's arm into hers and lead her out of the class and towards her locker.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sango, I think you are mistaken," Kagome was still trying to rub the tingles out of her skin,

"He could not possibly be the son of **THE** Mr. Inu no Taisho," Kagome stared at herself in the small mirror at the back of her locker; her eyes where definitely getting darker,

"No seriously, I heard my father buzzing about it the whole morning. They are one of the biggest international businesses, branching out into many different areas: real-estate, imports and expo-"

"What got you so excited, sweet Sango… I do hope it's me," Miroku slowly encircled Sango's hips, pulling her into him, placing soft kisses down the column of her neck,

"Miroku!" Sango reacted with a slap to his cheek,

"Oh, the sting of your love burns deep, my love," he patted his reddening skin,

"Not everything is about you," Sango bit, and Miroku held a hand over his heart, pretending a sharp pain rammed into his chest,

"I heard from my father that the Taisho's group is opening a branch here, and I think it is newbie, InuYasha's, family," Sango continued,

"Isn't he a bit too hot-headed to be-"

"Who's hot-headed?" Hojo appeared at Kagome's side,

"Oh, hi honey," Hojo kissed Kagome's cheek, she flinched slightly,

"No, that new guy," Miroku continued,

Hojo found Kagome's hand and gave it a painful squeeze. She looked at him, the warning burned hot in his eyes. She knew he did not like InuYasha very much, and she knew he could pick up on whatever was going on between them…

 ** _'Not that there is,'_** she sighed to herself,

"Well, I'm not interested in the newbie," Hojo said coolly,

"Can we get going, I have to meet my father at the office," Hojo dragged Kagome and her half packed bag away. She waved apologetically at Miroku and a very angry looking Sango.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So, Taisho is in your science partner," Hojo asked, his eyes fixed on the road,

Kagome almost choked on her drink,

 ** _'How does he know?'_**

"Yeah, never pegged him as a science person," she tried as a matter of factly,

"And apparently, you two are very friendly," his jaw clenched hard, setting his lips into a thin line,

"He did not do anything, Hojo. Can you please get off this horse now," she put her hand onto his; his fist stayed stiff on the gears.

"There is nothing to worry about, ok?" she tried again, he seemed to relax, even if it was only the slightest. The rest of the trip to her house was quiet – and she thanked every single deity she could think of for that.

.

When they stopped at the gate, she unbuckled herself, and he pulled her back into the car, and onto his lap. He smashed his face into hers; kissing her roughly, sloppily. He clawed at her body, she knew to just comply. He was not a gentle lover; she knew that. Some pinches and holds would leave slight bruising, but she was used to them by now.

.

She did not feel the same intensity, the same static spreading through her as she had from her brief kisses with InuYasha. He had set her soul on fire, whereas Hojo was just plain. He used to make goosebumps at least – before when she was still innocent, and then everything got out of hand.

.

"Cannot wait for the function, then I can have you again," he breathed into her mouth,

"Looking forward to it," she kissed his forehead and got off his lap. She noticed when she got out her inner thigh was pulsing. She must have hit herself on something in the car; maybe the hand-break?

.

.

Getting closer to the front door she heard a large branch break close to the stables.

"What the hell?" she frowned, moving closer,

The horses were upset again, and a smile crossed her face when she thought about who it could be. She moved towards the tree and saw the large claw marks, running up the trunk and ending at the sharp, pointed pieces that use to be the branch. The branch on the ground looked like it had exploded; more claw marks cut into the thick bark.

"Oh good gawd, REALLY?" she shouted, she knew he could hear her,

She heard something around the side of the building. She thought of taking a piece of branch with her, but looking at what he did to it, she thought it futile.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the sound of heavy panting. InuYasha was standing with his back towards her; panting hard. She could see his whole body heaving.

"InuYasha, are you a-" she froze when he turned around,

"Stay," he commanded in his animal-like voice,

She nodded, and she saw him close his eyes; his claws shortened, his body stopped shaking, when he finally opened his eyes, she saw the pink scleras turn back to white.

.

He was glaring at her. He seemed to be pissed at her, but she could not fathom why.

.

"How?" he barked at her, making her flinch,

"How what?" she felt so confused,

"How can you still touch him after…" he clenched his jaw, balling his fists,

"After, he… does-" InuYasha hit the side of the building,

"InuYasha, calm down," she took a step towards him,

He brought his hand up to his face, turning to hide it from her view,

"You? You're bleeding, let me see," she went closer, ignoring his growl,

"Shut it, and let me see," she kneeled in front of him, his face still low.

She took his injured hand out of the other and had a look at it.

The skin was gone… bloodied pieces of meat and muscle was all that remained,

"What did you do that for?" Kagome felt an anger build inside her, taking a handkerchief from her pocket,

"Unlike him, I would never take my anger out on you," he was… pouting?

"Awww, is the angel sulking?" she cooed, folding the small cloth around his fingers and knuckles; wow he had beautiful hands – large and muscular.

Her skin tingled from the memory of what those hands could do…

"Stop that," he growled,

"Stop what?"

"Calling me an angel, for one…"

"And two?"

"Stop thinking about me," his voice sounded husky,

"Can you read minds?" Kagome was stunned,

"No," he dared a smile,

"I can smell your arousal," he chuckled at her reddening face,

Kagome was a bright scarlet,

 ** _'How the hell does he know,'_**

"I need to put proper bandages on this, come inside," tugging his hand softly,

"I do not need your bandages," he scoffed,

"Stop being a hot-head, come inside," with a sigh, InuYasha followed her into the house.

.

.

* * *

.

.

She was busy with a small pot over a camping gas stove. She was mixing in a variety of spices into some beeswax. InuYasha sat on the kitchen counter, watching her working the jars and wax. He took a deep breath, letting in the smells around him.

His gaze drifted from the black-haired girl, the ghost of the girl from fifty years ago, but stopped at a specific spot, the place where he first touched her; here in this very kitchen. The feelings stirred unwanted in his chest making him growled softly,

.

"Oh what now," Kagome was scowling at him,

"I don't need your -"

"Bandages, yes, yes," she stirred the mixture again, then switched off the flame,

"This will need to cool down first," she pulled herself onto the counter next to him, leaning against the cool marble behind her.

.

After minutes of silence, Kagome's curiosity got the better of her. She looked at InuYasha's stern face. He had his arms folded across his chest, and his legs crossed on the counter. His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows furrowed. She could see was trying very hard to be indifferent.

.

"InuYasha," she whispered,

His face softened for a second and he opened his eyes. Only his eyes moved to her, the rest of him stayed completely still.

"Why did you… Uhhh…"

 ** _'Oh gawd this is weirder than I thought it would be,'_**

"Why did I come to you?" his eyes looked straight ahead,

"Well, yeah… I mean, there are prettier girls-"

"Your circumstances are ideal…" he kept his eyes fixed on the far wall,

"My… circumstances?" she couldn't help but feel stupid,

"Rich girl, all this pressure to be successful and then takes her own life," he was being very cold on the topic, and this frightened Kagome a little,

"Oh," was the only sound she could make, her throat thick with emotions she didn't expect,

.

She had felt that he was her angel in this nightmare she called life, coming to save her… Only to hear she was convenient to have and then end,

.

"Kagome, please just forget about it," InuYasha breathed deeply, closing his eyes again,

"I am never laying a hand on you agai-"

"But you can hit walls out of jealousy?" she mumbled, surprising them both,

"I'm not jealous," he clenched his jaw,

"I was in a sating cycle…"

"Sating? As in urges you needed to get out of your system?"

"Yes… Why are we talking about this?" he was off the counter and by the opposite wall in the blink of an eye,

.

He was pacing the kitchen, this seemed to calm him a little. Kagome got off and walked over to the pot. She stirred it a few times and then tested the temperature on her wrist… Still a bit hot…

.

"Kagome," he was behind her suddenly, she could feel the heat of his body against hers,

She didn't move. She didn't dare to move with his proximity,

"Yes?" she whispered,

"We crave things we can never have… I think about you more than I should…" he rested his forehead against the back of her head, breathing in her scent,

"The only thing we can ever be, if we ever are, would be friends," she was willing him to touch her, but he never did,

"InuYasha, you speak to me as if you are afraid that we have fall in love," she was holding onto the counter to steady herself,

"Kagome, don't waste your time on me," he nuzzled her hair; but he knew he should not touch her,

"InuYasha," she whispered, her body alight by just his soft touches,

.

He moved away from her suddenly, a cold void left by his absence. She turned to find him leaning against the counter,

"Could you please finish up, I need to get going," he did not look at her, but his face seemed pained,

"All right," her voice was trembling,

She took the pot, tested it again, and brought the bandages with her. He sat on the counter again, watching her work on his hand. She was so gentle. She softly and slowly cleaned off the caked blood. She used a small wooden spatula to spread the mixture onto his wounds; wrapping it neatly in the clean bandage.

He was lost in her caring when she looked up into his eyes.

.

Kagome looked up into molten honey, dark and full of longing. The only touch they would ever share again, was her holding his hand now.

She could feel his fingers twitch, and then close around her own. She could see something in his eyes; a longing desire… it was burning just for her…

.

.

.


End file.
